legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gus Fring
Gus "Gustavo" Fring is the overarching antagonist of Breaking Bad Seasons 3 and 4. He is the head of a massive Meth empire and also runs poultry. He is very much unopposed due to many not knowing he's a drug kingpin. Fring has a hatred for the Cartel for killing his partner and possible lover Max and specifically towards Hector Salamanca who he believes only he shall kill and means it going so far to blackmail who nearly did by taking out his partner by suffocation with a plastic bag. He is nearly untouchable due to his confidence, charisma, ruthlessness, and power. He becomes Kingpin's partner in the Criminal Empire working alongside him. Meister of War After the heroes are framed, Kingpin tells his Criminal Members of his secret partner, revealed to be Gus Fring. Kingpin and Fring both have similar goals, which is why they both become partners. TGTTA 2 Gus Fring is employed by Eobard Thawne into his league of villains alongside Kingpin to help him in his plans. He is one of the more unwilling ones to work with The Joker due to how insane he is. Gus is easily the sanest of The Joker's group and seems to only be working with Thawne to help his business. Gus is brought on by Vilgax, Porky and Bison to help make their trap with Discord along with associate Mike using Gus's efficient way of planning. He joins The Joker with many of his associates and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. However he works to get something important for The Joker, He brings in his cleaner man and top henchman Mike to get this file for him. Gus unlike his teammates doesn't fight down but is observant and has Mike take care of business and is the first to reconsider their plan with Vilgax. Gus leads the villains in an attack on the heroes when Starfire and Slade's team go after them. When Leonard freezes the lock to keep anyone else from entering. Mike however, stealthy spies on this and reports this to Gus, who Had anticipated this and decides to hold Curveo hostage for the Parasite, as he tells Mike so they can keep it out of Joker's hands. King Julian and Django however refuse to give it over feeling Gus would lie to them Dr. Weil, Gus, Mike, Kingpin, Asura, Rodrigo, Ra's Al Ghul, Sylar all go after Discord, Axel, Colress, Suede and Rick who landed away from the others and they already have attacked many of Kingpin and Gus's henchman. Gus and Skylar explain made a trap for Discord while they were all fighting with each other with Uka Uka explains that they used Discord's Dystopia League tools to create it and now they got them in their clutches. When the Galactic Federation comes to arrest Rick and extends this to the Legion, Gus and Mike are the only two members that aren't arrested as they believe the Legion was harassing Gus. Gus having no loyalty to Weil wants to leave him there though Joker turns this down and Gus decides to act illusively in finding the spear not actively attacking the heroes and doesn't even want anything from the spear apart from perfect efficiency in running his empire. Gus ends his partnership with King Pin due to Kingpin becoming a danger to Gus and Mike, Gus decides to also terminate his team up with Thawne fearing for him and his associates life. He learns of Deathstroke's backstabbing of Thawne and decides to help him in escaping and makes a truce with Bender and his friends against Thawne intending to recover the multiverse as he is bored with how the new multiverse is formed. Gus and the rest of the group rescue Bender, Deathstroke and others and acts behind the scenes with Gus making plans to get the drop on Toffee and Bill. Gus tells the team that like Deathstroke he didn't trust Toffee at all and suspected him, as he has Mike do research on Toffee. Gus though admits that Toffee is an enigma which didn't surprise him and that he may have an idea of how to get info. Gus suggests Mewni and as the rest of the followers go to fight, Gus makes his own studies and designs to find Toffee and Bill Cipher. When the heroes come back with their knowledge, Gus tells the others he knows where the cult is and managed to find the entrance. Gus gives the team what they need to get the drop on the cult. When the spear is used, Gus and Mike resume their spots in Gus's workplace. However, Maka Albarn when going to new mexico, encounters Gus and his crew along with Mike. Maka being surrounded, has no other choice but to become a hostage under Gus' orders. Where they interrogate her. Soul finds out and heads towards the laundry hideout where Gus is located. When entering, he becomes a weapon where Maka grabs him and slices Gus' face off, she then proceds to murder the entire crew and goes in a showdown with Mike. He shoots Maka in the shoulder where she falls and is injured. Soul transforms back to human but is shot by Mike too. It's not til The Joker shows up, giving time for Soul and Maka to leave. Gus still alive from his wound, goes with Mike to see what The Joker wants. Only for him to grab his grenade and say "I'm the Joker baby" and blows himself up with Gus and Mike. Gus walks out of the fire with his whole face in just skeleton before he collapses dead. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Breaking Bad Universe Category:Drug Dealer Category:Crime Bosses Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Knife Wielders Category:Poisoners Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Videos Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Stoic Characters Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Major Villains in Meister of War Category:Drug Lords Category:Arc Villains Category:Main Members of The Criminal Empire Category:Big Bads Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters hailing from the Better Call Saul Universe Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502